


The Stones In The Wood

by elianthos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Archaeology, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Stone Circle, VictUuri, Viktuuri Angst Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: Fanart for ajwolf'sOur Time, Gone Foreverfic.Or the fic where archaeologist extraordinaire Victor jams his fingers in ancient holes andstrange things start happeningand mysterious people pop up in his life - and viceversa -.Do check out ajwolf's story and the rest of the Bang collecton lnked at the top :D





	The Stones In The Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Time, Gone Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909969) by [ajwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf). 

** The Stones In The Wood**  


> _"For some reason beyond all, well, reason, he wanted this to be his. His moment. His place. He worked his way around the circle until he’s found — and pressed— the last indentation with the pad of his finger before he stepped back to the center of the ring, staring around at all the stones._  
_ He was surrounded by the soft glow. It felt warm and inviting, but somehow incomplete. As if he’d placed coordinates on a map only to be one short of actually telling him where to go…_  
_ His head shot up. It was a calendar, but also a map. A time map. But not one on paper, but a three dimensional one, and he only had points along two of the axes. He needed the third dimension…he needed…an origin._  
_ He looked up towards the sky and then back at the stone beneath his feet, his neck flexing back and forth as he took in the similarities and differences. Polaris . The North Star. What better way to guide yourself at night than that? There on the stone below was a divot in that same relative position. If the stones all around him were the time, then this must be the place, or more importantly, the start. _  
_ (...)_
> 
> _He took a breath and plunged his finger into the hole, pushing down until it connected to the stone at the bottom of the divot, nearly two knuckles deep, much more than any other groove in the entire structure._  
_ Suddenly the lights flared (...)_  
_ “Well, this is unexpected.”(...)_  
_ “Who’s there?” Viktor’s whispered, his voice quivering._  
_ There was a soft chuckle from the darkness before a young man stepped forward holding what looked like some sort of portable light, a near foot-long cylindrical tube that glowed much like a fluorescent bulb. His hair was black and fluffy, and just a little dirty, as were his clothes which were simple, like something out of a history book, yet not quite. (...)_  
_ On his face was a pair of glasses with blue frames._  
  
_ “I should be the one asking that as you just somehow managed to use the gateway to come to my village. I never would have thought you’d manage that, Viktor. You’re always surprising me.” _  
  
_**Our Time, Gone Forever,** chapter 1 by AJWolf_ (go read the rest now ^_^ )

And so they meet :D.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW as a nod to the lore and worldbuilding of the fic Yuuri's hoodie big pin/brooch here is meant to be a fusion homage to both the Ouroboros snake - but here looping into a double infinity 8 -_ and_ also decorative Chinese and Korean knots. Might or might not also disguise a tracker/commu device of sort of the Timeless <s>TimeLords</s> Retro Advanced Tech variety.  
\-----  
\-----  
'The fic where archaeologist extraordinaire Victor jams fingers in ancient holes and _strange things start happening_ and mysterious people pop up in his life - and viceversa -.' I stiil stand by this summary :P  
Who could resist ancient ruins of power & time travelling in Victuuri sauce really? I was really glad I managed to draw for ajwolf's concept, it was one of my favourite prompts for the Bang this year ;D  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1114299632908218368) | [Tumblr](https://bowldeepfannish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
